Episode 69
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 70|Next Episode -->]] Date: September 18th, 2009 Length: 1:09:00 Intro: '''Some Ernest movie. '''Hosts: Brett, Mikel, Tyler, and Lizzie. Special Guest(s): None Quote of the week: “Don’t get your Ikea stuff wet, and don’t feed it after midnight.” Closing Words: '''Brett: "And, uh, I think the best way to take us out would be..." '''Closing Song: Mario Kart 64 credits ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Oddest Japanese heroes *Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Modern Warfare 2 *ScribbleNauts *Ask a Games Jarnalist Notable Controversy: Brett decided to change up the format of the Podcast for this week. The hosts discussed 10 topics for exactly 6.9 minutes each, resulting in a 69-minute podcast, and one of the shortest since the early days of TalkRadar. There was a lot of discussion regarding this change within the TalkRadar Community. Many argued that the Podcast was too short and flooded the GamesRadar forums with negative comments. Also, forum users whined that Chris Antista was not on, mainly due to being responsible for all the articles the next week for The Week of Disney. The hosts fired back saying that the community should not argue for something it gets for free and that the hosts go out of their way each week to make a podcast. Many listeners, mostly misogynistic ones with tiny penises, deemed Lizzie "annoying," for saying "69" frequently. These people never considered the fact that nobody loves them. Some people theorize Chris Antista kept the women in line at GamesRadar, and made sure Lizzie Cuevas did not get out of line. Unfortunately he couldn't host. The moral of the story was that she was better barely commenting and knowing her place shown in episodes 27, 55, 57, and 75. Notable Facts: *"Firebombing your highway" first mentioned, which later led to Tyler Wilde saying "Basically he's putting hot sauce on his dick in then fucking her." 48:30 This leads to the "Don't put hot sauce on your penis" remix by Twishart. *"Ask a Games Jarnalist" segment created. *Official count of total 69's **Brett Elston: 15 **Lizzie Cuevas: 15 **Mikel Reparaz: 4 **Tyler Wilde: 0 **Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure sound clip: 10 ***Total: 44 69's. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Tyler Wilde **I drank a lot of beer. I've peed in an alley. **On the Nintendo channel: "I can eat breakfast off of that. So sterile." **The legs is what makes a table a table. *Mikel Reparaz **"That's your problem. Bitch." **Chris will talk about a balls deep 69 with his girlfriend that devolves into farting. *Brett Elston **Chris is dead. **College Touch Football. Cmon guys great joke. **Who wants to get WET? Nobody. **Puckbutt? Cmon that was funny. **We work 20,000 hours a week. *Lizzie Cuevas **"MILF" 45:05-06 **You have to 69 the venue owners. Question of the Week 53: First game you drove to get? *Brett Elston: Got driver's license on Feb. 17 and got Mario Kart 64. *Lizzie Cuevas: Didn't get her driver's license until 19. Got City of Villains when working at Gamestop. In 2005, for Halloween, she celebrated by going to server Pocket D as a character dressed up as Alyx Vance. *Mikel Reparaz: No license until 21, got a Dreamcast in 1999. *Tyler Wilde: Didn't get his license until he was 20, it was one of the Command and Conquer games. He didn't specify, but due to knowledge of previous podcasts that he was born in 1985 which the only game that C&C released around 2005 was The First Decade. This doesn't really add up, but totally means that Tyler Wilde was wasted as usual on the podcast. *Brett Elston was shocked that people didn't get their licenses sooner. Link: Episode 69 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 70|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009